Identifying Love
by Waterfall13
Summary: Koki thinks she's the only one without a special someone to spend the Day of Love with. Until a certain red head lets her know she's important and to be honest, she needed the reassurance (For jesussaves1611's VDC)


**This is a story for jesussaves1611's Valentine's Day contest! My other story "White Roses" was also, but I may not finish in time even though I started it early...I just thought we didn't have enough fictions with these two with major roles, so I write about them. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Wild Kratts, characters, or Laura W. who I mention and belongs to SilverWaterBombadil. ;)**

* * *

*Koki*

I walked outside onto the secluded balcony separate from the rest of the restaurant. I needed to get some fresh air, and the cool breeze provided a little cooling comfort for me. I stood, leaning slightly on the marble railing but I couldn't shake the horrible feeling growing the longer I was in there with the others, laughing and talking and just spending time together.

It was February 14th; Valentines Day.

Once a year, the Kratt brothers, Aviva, Jimmy, and I went out on this night. We dressed up somewhat formally and went out to dinner for a change.

Every February we did this and this year, we'd even been invited to have dinner with Rachel and Terrence, our old friends from South America. Every February on the 14th we'd spend the day of love and- what I thought- friendship together as a team and it was always a nice time.

That was how it _was_ before anyway. But for the last two years it's been different. It wasn't as if it were a surprise, though. I saw it coming and knew it, but I couldn't prepare for it.

The brothers had fallen in love.

Martin now had Laura and Aviva and Chris had finally found each other. Yes, I saw that coming by a long shot and I was very happy for all of them, no questions asked. But that was when I acknowledged a feeling I've always had, but never payed any attention to before because I never knew it was even there. I...had no one to spend the night with.

Loneliness. Longing? Sadness, maybe. I pushed away the thoughts of jealousy. That feeling made you upset, but I. Really was happy for them. Just...said on my own accord. Great...now I was just pitying myself. That was worse than jealously.

I sighed out in an annoyed huff. I wasn't going to just sit here and give into feeling sorry for myself...but it was hard to help at the time. The mixed emotions I couldn't explain we're making my head hurt.

I sat down on the edge of the balcony platform in between the wide railing, allowing the flowing skirt of my red dress to hang over.

I sighed, looking out at the rather beautiful landscape, studying every small detail that made the picture as a whole amazing. A field that seemed to stretched far beyond the boundaries of the east and west, little spots of trees and low bushes with flowers with the forest on the outskirts, and a huge moon. It took my mind off of everything else, if only for a moment.

While I was inside with everyone else, I felt very out of place as if I were intruding on a party I wasn't welcome to. Everyone had a date. So while the others were enjoying themselves, I'd quietly slipped out to think and be by myself. Much to my disappointment and slight hurt, no one noticed my absents.

I decided dejectedly it would probably be better to stay outside. Or better yet, just head home for the night. It didn't feel right to stay here and made me feel sick thinking about the great happiness the night held for those who had a special someone.

Everyone but me.

I heaved a sigh, trying to keep from crying as I blinking back more tears, and I was about to stand up and head out when I felt a had on my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin from the startling contact and froze.

"Koki? Why are you out here?"

It was Jimmy. I'd nearly forgotten about my longtime friend.

"The party's going on inside, but you're alone out here. Laura asked where you went...something wrong?"

I blinked and looked up. Jimmy, in his neat navy blue tux and white tie he only wore on special occasions, was standing over me with a kind smile on his face. However, he frowned when I looked up and for a moment I wondered why.

"Koki, you're crying. Is everything okay?" He asked, his concern apparent. He sat down next to me letting his legs hang off the balcony.

I glanced down trying to clear my vision, but the action actually seemed to make more come out. I shook my head honestly and avoided looking directly at him.

I pictured Jimmy still looking at me, waiting patiently for me to explain.

"I...need to get some fresh air. I didn't feel...I dunno..." I didn't know how to explain myself without it sounding like I was just being selfish.

"It didn't feel right, huh?"

I looked at Jimmy. What did he mean? "What?"

Jimmy was looking distant out at the gardens and field stretching below us and out. "Being in there with the others. They all have dates"

I already knew that. "Yeah..."

"But I guess at least we're not completely alone. We both don't have dates either...at least we're together, right?"

I smiled softly. "Much better than when I was alone"

I felt bad forgetting about him before. I realized Jimmy didn't have a date either, like me, so I wasn't completely alone on that which oddly made me feel a bit better though I probably shouldn't have.

"So that was why you were so sad? Because you felt like you were the only one?" he asked carefully.

I nodded. "Yes...it just didn't feel right being in there with them"

"I felt the same. I saw you leave. I sort of already knew why"

"Yeah. Just thought I shouldn't intrude on their night..."

"Don't forget they're our friends. They'd want us there with them having a nice time too" Jimmy stated thoughtfully.

"I know. And I love them all for that, but still..." I knew Jimmy was completely right. I just didn't want to really believe that.

"Well, then let me put it this way. They wouldn't want us to be out of it just because we haven't quite found the ones for us yet. Everyone's different, ya know? Might take awhile for us to realize or find whoever the right one for us is. I can't rush it, so I just go with it. Maybe one day, we'll be joining them with our own social ones"

Wow. That had come from Jimmy? Jimmy Z the gaming, kind, easy-going, and food-loving pilot?

I smiled which soon grew into a bright grin. I reached over and hugged him tightly, catching him by surprise. Jimmy always had a way with making me feel better. I loved him for that.

"Hey, if you want we could just hang out together the rest of dinner. So neither of us will be lonely, I mean. Wait, no not lonely. I meant...not alone...?"

There was the shy, nice guy I knew again.

"Thanks, Jimmy" was all I could think to say, though I wished I could've said something more.

He smiled as he stood up and helped me too. "No problem, Koki. It wasn't really a big deal"

_It meant a lot to me_ I thought about telling him.

"Let's head inside" Jimmy suggested. "Let's go see what the others are up to now"

I nodded linking the offered arm with mine. I felt much better knowing Jimmy would always be there with me. He kept me going through the hardest times, as cliché as it may sound.

And it was true.

As we sat down next to each other, I couldn't help but feel more cheerful. I guess it wouldn't be too terrible to wait a bit for my prince.

Who knows? I probably already had one in a discrete disguise. I just hadn't realized it yet...

* * *

**review =)**


End file.
